


[Art] Bucky having a nice day without the arm

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: After he loses his arm in Civil War, Bucky decides he doesn't really need it.





	[Art] Bucky having a nice day without the arm

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180333953218/potofsoup-i-wanted-some-bucky-sans-metal-arm)


End file.
